quelmarrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
The Shadowfell
The Shadowfell is a plane of shadow that eclipses the Material plane, like a shadow, the Shadowfell can be misleading or nebulous. Often times the plane intersects with Quelmar and with itself, forming various portals and demiplanes. Description The Shadowfell is a plane of imitation. Copying the physical landscape of the material plane, forming shadowy houses and towns where real civilization cropped up on Quelmar. It also imitated the mountains, seas, and valleys of Quelmar's landscape, forming dark oceans and black peaks. Near points of convergence with the material plane, the immediate mile will appear roughly in the same shape, condition, or form as the material plane around the jumper. This also occurs when using blackstones or other means of plane jumping. This means that jumping between one point will cause that shadow scape to persist, as long as it is visited often enough. Beyond points of convergence, the plane scopes out into infinite darkness and twisting shadowy landscapes, which draw their inspiration from nearby material elements, but converge and shake in such a way that it's never as clear an echo as that found near convergence points. Several key locations, exist in the Shadowfell as overlapping demiplanes, and are untouched by the twisting shadow. Often they mark imprisonments for "Dark Lords". The only lasting material here is shadow, which can be infinitely found in all directions. Otherwise, the solidity of the realm is dependant on its echo of the material realm. A house built in the material realm will cause a ripple in the shadow realm, giving the shadow there the form of a house. Inhabitants Shadar Kai Elven Natives of the plane, who long migrated here from Quelmar and Arborea. These pale creatures are proficient in navigating the pitch blackness, and form tight clans and families. Arguably the most "civilized" of the Shadowfell natives. Skulks A husk of a lost soul, forced to navigate the Shadowfell after being banished and trapped in the shadows until their death. Unfortunately, for some poor souls, even death can not save them from the Shadowfell, instead turning them into pale husks of their former selves. Shadow Beasts Beasts of pure shadow energy inhabit this plane, lurking invisibly and avoiding confrontation with each other while living in their own shadowy ecosystems. The apex predator of the shadow beasts is the fearsome Shadow Dragon, a creature remarkably similar to dragons of Quelmar, but born of the necrotic and shadowy forces of the plane. Because of their umbral nature, Shadow Dragons are considered much more dangerous than their mortal counterparts, as they can lurk, seemingly invisible, if the conditions are right. Other notable beasts include Shadow Hounds and Shadow Colts Undead Various undead inhabit necrotic pockets in the shadowfell, typically consisting of the 'uglier' sorts---zombies, mummies, ghasts, ghouls, and especially ''vampires. Despair Usually once a day, creatures not native to the shadow that spend more than a few hours in the plane experience uneasy feelings which manifest themselves as madness, dread, or many other terrifying emotions. Notable Locations * Demiplanes of Dread, pockets of shadow and necrotic energy that have bubbled into their own pocket dimensions. ** The Valley of '''Barovia' (with Castle Ravenloft) * Darkdin (imitation of Dardin) * Shadespar (imitation of Jewelspar)